Where is your boy tonight?
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: Was Logan's Summer:Logan invites the gang to hang out at his house for a month in the summer. they have no clue that they are going to spend most of the summer with Logans old friends, will they all clash? Or have a great summer? better summary inside.
1. Homeward Bound

**Summary**: I just had an awsome Idea and its a LoganXOC story, but its going to start out DL, its just when Dana gets back from france and Logan tells her that he loves her but, Logan noticed that she has changed a lot from her old self. Dana isnt mean, tough, and a LOT more Nicole-ish. Logan takes the gang back to his house for a month in the summer. Will the PCA kids like Logan's back home friends? Will Logan be able to see whats in front of him, that's been there forever? What drama will Dana bring to Logan's oldest and best friend since they were 3? This is that story.

dont own anything but the plot and oc people.

* * *

Logan Reese steped out of his stretch limo on to his driveway, he moved out of the way to let the rest of the gang get out.

"Sweetie, this is your house?" Dana Cruz asked looking at his huge house as she took her place next to Logan. She had definatly changed, right now she had on a pink tank top and a white skirt. She also had on high heels and she had big Hollywood sun glasses on.

"Yep, now wheres...?" Was all Logan could say before something jumped on Logan from behind. Whatever it was started to lick him all over. Logan rolled over and got slobber all over his (sexy) face."AH! Bird get off!"

The dog got off and started to run around Logan as he got up.

"Bird?" Dana asked weirded out.

"Yeah, and I have a fish named Kitty." Logan said smirking. Dana rolled her eyes while everyone else laughed. Michael started to play with Bird. Michael only lives about 20 minutes from Logan so since they were room mates at PCA they started to hang out all the time on breaks. Michael knows everyone Logan knows too. The butler came out and took the bags up to their rooms. The gang got a tour of Logan's house. Everyone but Michael and Logan were tired so they all decided to take a nap.

"Call one of us once you guys want us to come back." Michael said as he started to go down the stairs followed by Logan.

"Where are you going?" Dana asked.

"To see our friends." Logan said.

"What I dont get a kiss?" She asked smirking at him. Logan sighed and walked back up the stairs and gave Dana a quick kiss before he pulled away. Logan ran down the stairs and pulled Michael out the door as fast as he could. He pulled Michael all the way out of his driveway and onto the street.

"Dude, whats up?" Michael asked as they started to walk towards the park where their friends normally hang out.

"Dana changed, a lot." Logan said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I know shes a lot more-" Michael said before Logan cut him off.

"Preppy?" He said that word like poison on his tounge.

"I guess." Michael said. Logan looked at him funny."Ok she really did change and I didnt want to say anything 'cause I thought that you were gonna hit me or something."

"She just isnt the girl I fell in love with 2 years ago." Logan said kicking a rock.

"No shit! That girl is still here remember." Michael said elbowing Logan lightly.

"What?" Logan asked looking at him confused.

"Presley, remember your best friend ever? You are totally in love with her." Michael said smirking. Logan rolled his eyes.

"I was never in love with Presley, yeah I had a crush on her once but that was it, _just_ a crush, plus she goes out with that guy...Jason." Logan said snapping his fingers trying to remember the name.

"It was Mason and Last I heard she broke up with him." Michael said looking at Logan who had a confused face on.

"If she did wouldnt she have told me? I am her best friend." Logan said looking hurt.

"Really I thought she would have told you first. I mean you did tell her about you and Dana right?" Mike said faking shock. Logan rolled his eyes and Michael smirked. They started to walk up to the park and looked around and saw a whole bunch of kids they knew around them.

"Well look who we have here, Mr. Logan Reese and Mr. Michael Barrot." A blonde headed boy said from a picnic table that was right next to a radio that was blaring music. Logan smiled and walked up to him.

"Whats up Brandon?" Logan asked as they did their secret hand shake.

"Nothing much, sup Mike?" Brandon asked doing the hand shake with Michael.

"Just got back like an hour ago." Michael said. Mean while Logan was looking around.

"She's not here yet." Brandon said looking at Logan. Logan's attention snapped back to Brandon and Michael.

"Who?" Logan asked playing it off.

"Pres and boy has she changed a lot." Brandon said.

"I wasnt looking for her or anyone particular." Logan lied. Brandon rolled his eyes and went back to his conversation with Michael. Logan kept looking. He saw a lot of people waving to him, mostly girls. Michael tapped his shoulder and pointed to a beautiful girl that was just walking up to the park. She had dark hair with the ends colored a aqua blue. She had on a tight Fall Out Boy tank top with hip huggers on that were cut up around the knee on both legs. Her hair was put up into a high pony tail and her smile was where it was always. Logan smiled and watched her say high to people until she looked up towards the music. Their eyes met and they both smiled. Presley moved through the crowd along with her 2 best girlfriends Leanna and Carly. Logan walked over to her also. As soon as Presley got out of the crowd and had a strait walk to Logan she ran over to him as Logan ran towards her too. She jumped into his arms and he spinned her around in a circle.

"Finally." Presley said pushing him playfuly as he put her down.

"What?" He asked smirking.

"I thought that you decided to stay at PCA or somthing for the summer." She said putting on a smile. Logan felt his heartbeat quicken.

"Nope I missed you to much...I mean, the town and my dad." Logan said covering up his mistake. His phone started to ring in his pocket. He picked it up and gave Presley the one minute and turned away from them."Hello?"

"Hey baby cakes." Dana said cheerfuly into the phone. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Whats up?" Logan asked looking at his friends who were talking about something. Brandon had his arm around Carlys shoulder and Presley was sneaking glances over at Logan.

"He's taken." Michael told Presley in a whisper.

"Who?" Presley said.

"You know who, he's taken." Michael said again. Presley looked disapointed but quickly shook it off.

"So? What do I care?" Presley said crossing her arms.

"God would you just tell him!? Everyone knows you guys are ment to be!" Michael whisper-screamed to her. She sighed and glared at him. Logan walked back over to the group of friends.

"The rest of the gang is up, we better go now." Logan said.

"Aw, you guys dont really have to go do you?" Leanna asked standing next to Presley.

"Yeah, why dont you guys come over to my house for a movie night?" Presley asked.

"Um, I dont know if we can. We have our friends from PCA here and I dont know if they would be to comfortable over at your house." Michael said.

"Well you guys are going to be there, so come on, please?" Presley said as Leanna and her gave them the puppy dog eyes. Logan looked at Michael and he looked back at Logan.

"Call them and ask." Logan said giving in. Presley and Leanna jumped up happily. The hugged Logan and then Michael. Michael took out his phone and called the gang.

"They said not tonight but maybe tomorrow." Michael said dissapointed. He wanted to spend time with them too. Presley pouted, she had a feeling that Logan's _girlfriend_ was behind this.

"Well I guess were going to do this tomorrow, then. Bye Presley." Logan said giving her a hug and she kissed his cheek.

"Bye." She said as they watched Logan and Michael leave."Lets go."

Presley and Leanna walked back through the crowd. Carly stayed with her boyfriend Brandon. When They got to the outer edge of the park Presley felt someone come up beside her. She looked and it was her friend D.J. They started to walk to Presley's house.

"Hey D.J." She said. D.J was pretty cute but he was also gay. Not a lot of people knew that and he was Carly's twin. Only Leanna, Presley and Carly knew about his gayness.

"So I saw some socializing going on between you and The sexy Logan Reese. What happend, I want the details. Did you tell him you love him yet?" He said excitedly.

"Nope, hey! You tricked me!" Presley said pushing him.

"Well its not like I didnt already know! Since you talk in your sleep sometimes going, 'Logan, I love you' and 'Marry me'." D.J mocked.

"What is this bag on Presley night?" Presley said blushing as the sun was setting.

"Yes now tell me the details. Leanna already knows so if you dont tell me then im going to make Leanna tell me later anyway." D.J said smirking.

" Ok, well just to make it clear nothing happend and plus he has a girlfriend, probley that Dana girl he wouldnt stop talking about last year when he found out she left for france." Presley said dissapointed. Leanna and D.J gasped.

"Are you serious?" Leanna asked.

"Yep, Michael told me." Presley said shrugging.

"That is so messed up! Logan loves you, you guys are supposed to be together." D.J complained.

"He doesnt love me." Presley said.

"Yes he does!" D.J and Leanna said together.

"Really? Then why does he have a girlfriend?" Presley said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe he's trying to get back at you for going out with Mason." Leanna said trying to make sence of this whole situation.

"Whatever, its not like I actually care." Presley said trying to tell herself that more then her friends.

"Denial." D.J and Presley said together again laughing. Presley rolled her eyes.

"Lets go get some movies and snacks, so we can have our own movie night with out boys." Presley said as she changed their direction towards town."Strait boys."

"Yeah!" They all said together. They started to run into town.

"But you have to admit that Logan is one hot piece of man." D.J said. They all started to laugh as they got into town.

_**Back with the Boys...**_

"Dude Presley is like so much hotter than I remembered!" Logan said as they walked away from the party.

"And she isnt with that Mason dude either." Michael said trying to get Logan to catch onto the hint, that he should go after Presley insted of staying with Dana.

"So, im with Dana." Logan said sighing.

"So? Break up with her." Mihael said.

"I love Presley, I mean Dana, I love Dana not Presley. I love Presley like a sister." Logan said trying to cover up yet another mistake.

"You love Presley and you know it." Michael said smirking as he ran up the driveway to Logan's house.

"Yeah I know." Logan whispered to himself as he followed Michael.

what do you think? keep it or trash it?

Presley aka Crash aka FOBsession.


	2. compromising position?

"Presley...dude, dont make me do this...PRESLEY!!!" Leanna yelled in her ear. Presley jumped up and fell off her couch.

"What?" She groaned pulling the pillow over her head. The blanket was already wraped around her.

"Shouldnt we go get ready for the movie night tonight that you invited Logan and his friends to?" Leanna said. Presley groaned and got up. She looked around and saw the tv still on and Leanna was in a pair of her P.J's. She did that alot so it wasnt anything new.

"Where's D.J?" Presley asked as she stood up.

"Oh he left to get changed, Jason doesnt have any clothes that are his 'Style'." Leanna mocked. Presley rolled her eyes and went up into the house and up another flight of stairs up to her room. She has a basement that is like their kids room. She picked out a volcom shirt and a pair of basketball shorts that were her favorite. You know why they were their favorite? Logan used to wear them until they got to small for him so he gave them to her. She smiled as she put them on and headded back down stairs, as she passed the kitchen she looked out the window. It was Dark out! She rushed downstairs and found Leanna watching tv.

"What time is it?" Presley asked paniced.

"I dont know why?" Leanna asked.

"Dude its dark out!" Presley said as D.J walked down stairs."D.J quick what time is it?"

"Is this a trick question?" D.J asked with a stupid smile on his face.

"No you dork! Really what time is it?" Presley asked grabbing his arms and shaking him.

"Like 7, god can you stop with the shaking." D.J asked as Presley let him go.

"Well thats not that bad, we have an hour to get ready. Leanna go put all the snacks in bowls and bring them down here, D.J find movies for us to watch." Presley said taking charge.

"Aye aye captian!" They said doing a army salute but both of them ended up smacking themselfs in the head."Ouch."

"Go you dorks!" Presley said pushing them. She was about to start cleaning with Leanna stoped and looked at her.

"What are you going to do el' capetan?" Leanna asked.

"Im gonna clean, ok." Presley said. After about 30 minutes they were ready for a party. D.J and Presley got into a starwars fight with brooms when the door wrang. Leanna went up to get it. There were the PCA gang.

"Hey Mouth." Logan said. "This is, Chase, Zoey, Nicole and Dana my girlfriend."

"Hey nice to meet you." Leanna said as they all entered the house when Michael went by he gave her a sorry look."Dont tell me tell Presley that."

"Where are we having this thing?" Dana asked as she was looking around the house.

"Down in the.."Was all Leanna could say before there was a loud bang from the basement.

"I didnt do it!" Presley yelled. Logan smirked. They all went down to the basement they saw D.J and Presley fighting with broom sticks and a broken vase in the corner.

"Hey Logan." D.J said still fighting with Presley.

"Nice try." Presley said.

"Hey Pres." Logan said. Presley turned around and was shocked and D.J hit her in the head with the broom stick and she fell down.

"Oh my god are you ok?" Zoey asked her motherly tone coming back.

"Yeah, but I so get a rematch, Logan had to ruin it!" Presley said sticking her tounge out at Logan."Wow, people."

"Yeah these are my friends from PCA, Chase, Nicole, Zoey and my uh..um.." Logan said studdaring.

"Girlfriend." Dana said looking at Logan like she was going to kill him."Im his girlfriend Dana."

"Nice to meet you." Presley said putting her hand out for Dana to shake but Dana just walked past her and sat on the couch."Ok."

"Dont mind her, im Zoey." Zoey said shaking Presleys hand. They all shook hands and took seats on the couch. Presley was sitting next to Logan and Dana was sitting by the arm rest.

"What movie?" Leanna asked. Everyone went silent trying to think of a movie.

"Akward scilence." Nicole said.

"Where are the ninjas?" Presley and Logan asked at the same time and started to laugh.

"Holes." D.J said.

"No! Something scary." Logan said.

"If were watching something scary im sitting over there." Presley said pointing to the seat next to Leanna.

"Fine lets definatly watch the scary movie."Dana said glaring at her.

"If you want me to move just ask me." Presley said.

"Ok, move." Dana said smirking. Presley got up.

"No Presley you dont have to move." Logan said pulling on her arm.

"Its ok, I dont mind." Presley said taking her seat on Leanna insted of the seat next to her.

"Um, I dont mean to be rude but are you guys like.." Nicole asked Leanna and Presley.

"Nicole!" Zoey yelled.

"What you were thinking it too!" Nicole said.

"Gay? Yes we are in love." Leanna said in a british accent.

"Really? No." Presley said laughing."She's just my sister."

"No she's not tell them the truth." Logan said.

"Ok, she's my brother." Presley said smirking. Logan glared at her."Ok, ok she's my best friend."

"Hey! What about me?" Logan asked pouting.

"Your just the boy next door so ha!" Leanna said hugging Presley.

"No you are my best friend, Leanna is just here." Presley said trying to breath. Dana looked annoyed.

"Can we start the movie now?" Dana asked.

"We still dont know the movie you..." D.J said with a bad attitude before Presley put a hand over his mouth and gave him a warning look. He leaned back and crossed his arms.

"We should watch space balls!" Michael said.

"Thats not a scary movie." Leanna said.

"So what? I need to borrow that movie Pres." Michael said making a mental note.

"Ok."Presley said.

"Hills have eyes 2!" Chase said. "Do you have that movie?"

"Yeah, its up stairs." Presley said getting off Leanna. She went up the stairs and into her brothers room. After about 5 minutes Dana was getting annoyed.

"Babe, can we go. I dont feel good." Dana said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"But we just got here." Logan said.

"Please." Dana said standing up and pullling his arm. Logan groaned and got up."Bye."

"Bye you guys and tell Presley I said bye too." Logan said as Dana pulled him up the stairs and outside. Presley found the movie and went downstairs and put it in.

"Where's Logan?" Presley asked.

"Dana made him leave." D.J said. Presley sat down and shrugged but her friends could tell she was upset.

"You like Logan dont you?" Zoey asked her. Her head shot up and looked at Zoey.

"What? No I dont." Presley said.

"Dude its so easy to tell that you love him." Zoey said.

"Yeah but its not so easy for you to see that Chase loves you." Michael mumbled to Nicole who laughed.

"Yeah what if she does?" D.J said.

"We're going to help you out." Zoey said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"Oh come on you all know that Dana gets on your nerves now too." Zoey said. The PCA kids nodded.

"Hell yes, I dont even know the girl yet and she still gets on my nerves." D.J said.

"Ok then its setteled, when are we going to get you two alone?" Zoey asked.

"Well, we have a couple of options now that would work, like my brother's concert and the thing I cant tell you unless your a local." Presley said.

"What's your brother's band?" Nicole asked.

"Fall Out Boy." Presley said. (a/n: had to do it )

"Are you serious? That is so cool! I love that band!" Chase said excidedly.

"Wow you sound like Nicole." Michael said laughing.

"So? Who's your brother?" Chase asked.

"Im Presley Stump." Presley said. Chase was talking at record speed."You can go to their concert too, I mean if you want to."

"Duh!" Chase said.

"Ok well, I only have 6 tickets, for Leanna, Logan, D.J, Michael, Chase and Me so im sorry you cant go." Presley said.

"Thats ok Dana will want some company." Zoey said.

"Whats the thing you cant tell locals?" Nicole asked.

"Well every summer, we go to this place that's haunted and we have to have a partner and try to stay in the place the longest." Leanna said."And before you hit me I never said the details so I did nothing wrong."

"Fair enough." Presley said shrugging. They watched the rest of the movie and the PCA kids went home. Presley, Leanna and D.J all were laying down on her giant couch watching tv."You guys im going to go to bed, where are you sleeping?"

"Probley down here." They both said. They were tv zoned.

"Whatever bye." Presley said as she went into her room. She turned on The RJA on and it started to play their song 'Damn Regret'. She started to hum the song while she put on her PJ's. She was just about to turn around to go to her bed when someone hugged her from behinde. She looked in the mirror to the side of her and saw who it was."Hey Lo."

"How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"You ask me that every time and its always the same answer, I know you to well." Presley lied as he let go of her.

"Im sorry for kinda bailing on you earlier." Logan said sitting on her bed.

"Thats ok, listen I got our tickets to the summer Fall Out Boy concert."Presley said holding up the tickets to show him.

"Yes! I havent been to a show since last year. Who's all going?" Logan asked.

"You, Me, Leanna, D.J, Chase and Mike." Presley said brushing her hair in the mirror.

"What about Dana?" He asked.

"We only got 6 tickets, and Chase was begging me to go and it was getting really annoying so I said he could go. Is that ok?" Presley asked. Logan shrugged.

"I guess, Dana doesnt like rock music that much." Logan said and he watched Presley's jaw drop.

"Your going out with someone that hates rock music? Who are you and what did you do with my best friend?" Presley asked sitting on her bed next to him.

"She doesnt hate it, she just doesnt like all of it, like screamo and metal." Logan said.

"So she doesnt like Hawthorne Heights aka our fav screamo band?" Presley said still shocked.

"Nope." Logan said laying back on her bed.

"Whatever."Presley said crawling into her bed under the blankets. Logan followed her. "What are you doing?"

"Getting in your bed what does it look like?" He said smirking."I forgot how comfortable your bed was."

"Duh! You havent been here in like forever." Presley said. Logan's phone started to bing telling him he had a message.

Where r u? xXx Dana

Presley was leaning over to try and read the text message.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked her.

"Nothing just let me see the phone." Presley said trying to take it from him.

"No." Logan said.

"Please?" Presley said as they started to wrestel on her bed and then they ended up falling off the bed and Logan landed on top of Presley. Their faces were inches away.

"Lookie what I found." Leanna said as she entered the room smiling at them.

"Well, Presley I think I have you in a pretty compromising position." Logan said smirking as he got up."I think its time for me to go any way so bye.

"Bye." Presley said as they gave each other a kiss on the cheek and hugged. He waved to Leanna and climbed out the window."I was this close!"

"Sorry, but what happend to 'Im never going to be the girl Logan uses to cheat on his girlfriend with'?" Leanna asked crossing her arms.

"Grr, you!" Presley said jumping into her bed."Why did you come up here anyway?"

"I need PJ's." Leanna said grabbing the pair she used yesterday."Night dude."

"Night." Presley said as Leanna turned off her light and she drifted off to sleep.

Presley aka Crash


	3. London Calling

I wished i owned this show and fall out boy, but i dont

"Wake up handsome. Your beauty sleep is over for now." Logan's personal alarm clock said waking him up. He stretched and turned it off. He got up and went down into the kitchen where he smelt food coming from. He entered the kitchen and saw his nanny cooking and saw Michael and Presley sitting at the tabel.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked Presley as he went to the refrigerator.

"Dude, she's making French toast, I could smell it all the way over at my house." Presley said. Logan got a Green Tea from the fridge and sat next to Presley and stole a bite from her french toast. The nanny gave Logan a plate and a kiss on the head.

"Hey Marie." Logan said smiling at her.

"Hello, Lo." Marie said going back to the stove to take care of the rest of the french toast. Presley walked over their with her. "Logan go wake up the rest of your friends or they are going to miss breakfast."

"How, we dont have a time limit?" Logan asked licking the syrup off of his finger.

"Yeah but the way Presley is eating their wont be any left." Marie said hitting Presley's hand with the spatula. Logan pulled Presley away from the stove.

"You suck." Presley said crossing her arms as she sat down.

"Michael help me get them up." Logan said as they both exited the room. Presley got up and sat on the counter next to where Marie was cooking. She sighed and waited, nothing. She sighed really loud and got Marie's attention.

"Yes Presley?" She asked.

"Please!" Presley said giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, now go eat and thats it." She said handing her another plate.

"Thanks your a nice lady." Presley said going back to the tabel as she put her plate down she froze."Crap!"

"What? Are you ok?" Marie asked paniced because Presley yelled.

"I totaly forgot that Patrick, Pete and Scruffy Joe were coming over today, to work on the album." Presley said putting her shoes back on."Tell Logan and them to come by later."

"Ok bye." Marie said as Presley ran out of the house. Logan and the gang came back down stairs to eat.

"It smells good." Zoey commented as they entered the kitchen.

"Thank you, Zoey." Marie said. Marie was in her late 30's and she has always been Logan's nanny.

"Hey where did Presley go?" Michael asked sitting at his plate again.

"Presley was here?" Dana asked with venom in her voice.

"Yes she was but she left, like 3 minutes ago. She said Pete, Patrick and Joe were supposed to be working on the album at her house today and she forgot about it, she also told me to tell you guys to go over there later after your done eating." Marie said.

"Wait as in Pete, Patrick and Joe from Fall Out Boy?" Chase asked sitting down at the tabel with his jaw on the floor.

"No as in Pete, Patrick and Joe from the toothfairy land." Nicole said sarcastically.

"Dont play with me like that." Chase warned. Nicole rolled her eyes and started to eat their French Toast. After about 20 minutes of eating and sensless conversation they were all ready to go, expesually Chase. They had to walk the whole way with Chase bugging them about how cool it's gonna be when he meets his idols. Leanna was outside throwing the football with Presley's little brother, Sora.

"Presley's helping FOB mix the songs if you wanna go see them, their in the studio." Leanna said.

"Ok, thanks." Logan said as they went inside. Logan led them under the stairs into a room that had a red light on it. They walked in and saw Presley and Pete yelling over somthing.

"Thats gonna make it sound horrible!" Pete yelled pointing to something on the sound board.

"No its not! Trust me, when have I ever messed up a mix?" Presley yelled back. Patrick and Joe waved to the gang. Chase looked like he was going to pass out.

"No, but theirs a first time for everything."Pete argued back.

"But, it's not gonna happen today!" Presley said.

"Pete just let her try it, we can always fix if she does mess it up." Patrick said sticking up for his sister.

"Which I wont." Presley mumbled.

"Fine." Pete said giving up. Presley stuck her tounge out at him and he sat down in the other chair next to the sound board. Presley sat down and looked at the opened door.

"Hey, ok before Chase freaks out, Pete, Joe and Patrick I would like you to meet Chase. He is a really big fan." Presley said. Patrick shook his hand and Chase was speechless.

"Ok." Patrick said steping into the recording area.

"Ok, Music or the Misery take one." Presley said clicking on the recording button and Patrick started to sing as Presley pressed the button her and Pete were fighting about.

And if you wanna go down in history then I'm your prince,  
Because they've got me in a bad way I've never seen a heart I couldn't break.  
It was never about the songs, it was competition.  
Make the biggest scene, make the biggest...

Which came first, the music or the misery?  
We're high-fashion, we're last chances.  
Which came first, the music or the misery?  
We're high-fashion, we're last chances.

I'm casually obsessed and I've forgiven death,  
I am indifferent, yet (I am a total wreck)  
I'm every cliche, but I simply do it best.

And if you wanna go down in history then I'm your prince,  
Because they've got me in a bad way I've never seen a heart I couldn't break.  
It was never about the songs, it was competition,  
Make the biggest scene, make the biggest...

Which came first, the music or the misery?  
We're high-fashion, we're last chances.  
Which came first, the music or the misery?  
We're high-fashion, we're last chances.

(Go!)

I went to sleep a poet, and I woke up a fraud,  
To calm your nerves I'm feeling for my clothes in the dark.

Which came first, the music or the misery?  
We're high-fashion, we're last chances.

"I told you!" Presley said doing her victory dance.

"Shut up." Pete mumbled.

"Ok, get out we have to work more." Joe said pushing everyone out including Presley.

"But im helping you." Presley complained. Joe waved bye and locked the door."How rude!"

"Hey Presley are you going to the bonfire?" Leanna asked sticking her head around the corner.

"Yeah hold on." Presley said.

"What bonfire?" Michael asked.

"You guys didnt hear?" Leanna asked.

"Brandon is having the Beach Bash today." Presley finished.

"Dude we have to go." Michael said shaking Logan by the arms."Girls in bikinis! Hot girls in bikins!"

"You guys do remember it gets really cold at night on the beach, most of us girls arent going to be wearing bikinis." Leanna said.

"Your ruining my fantasy!" Michael whinned. He chased Leanna out of the house and into the yard.

"Come on Logan you have to come." Presley said.

"I wanna go!" Zoey and Nicole said at the same time.

"So do I." Chase said.

"I dont care, lets go." Logan said.

"I dont want to go." Dana said.

"Well then you can just stay at his house." Chase said."Im sure you could find something to do in his room."

"No! I want to you to stay with me." Dana said giving Logan the puppy eyes again.

"You know what, I want to hang out with my friends and right now I dont care what you do, im going to the beach." Logan said annoyed almost yelling. Presley was in shock and was trying not to laugh at the expression Dana had on her face. It was half shock, fear and sad.

"Fine, i'll just find something else to do." Dana said walking away. She was already on her way to Logan's house.

"We should go change and meet you there." Logan said. They all waved and left. Presley got her Fall Out Boy jacket and had a pair of jeans on and met Leanna outside to walk over to the beach.

"Did you see Logan tell Dana off, it was so cool!" Presley said to Leanna as they watched a whole bunch of people around the giant fire on the beach. Presley and Leanna instantly went over to where some boys were playing with a football. After about 3 hours Logan and the gang showed up, Leanna had quit by now so she was talking to D.J and a girl named Sara. Logan went up behind Presley before they were about to throw her the ball. When she caught it Logan grabbed her and made her fall to the ground.

"Your down." Logan said getting up.

"You dork!" Presley said pushing him off of her and throwing the ball back to the quarter back. She stood up and helped him up off the sand."What took you guys so long?"

"We had to wait for Nicole to find the perfect outfit." Logan mocked. Presley laughed and walked over to the rest of the gang, with Logan trailing behind. They roasted marshmellows, ate hotdogs, and played lots of football. Presley and Logan were inseperable as always.

"Hey you wanna go on a walk?" Logan asked Presley after he helped her get her marshmellow so stop burning.

"Sure." Presley said standing up with Logan. They started walking down the beach.

"So what do you think of Dana?" Logan asked stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Shes ok, I guess." Presley said, she didnt like Dana at all because she loved Logan and because she was evil!

"Just ok?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's your girlfriend, I dont have to like her." Presley said. She had a slight feeling that people were watching them.

"Yeah but it helps if u like them, I mean you are my best friend. It matters tome what you think of her." Logan said.

"Fine, I dont like her at all, shes to preppy for you." Presley said telling him half the truth.

"She wasnt always to preppy, she reminded me a lot of you when we first met." Logan said.

"She was like me, when a bazillion years ago?" Presley asked smirking.

"No the first year girls were allowed in PCA and you refused to go." Logan said.

"That was 3 years ago." Presley said.

"And when she wasnt preppy. I think going to france changed that about her."Logan said with a sigh.

"Speaking of france, I was wondering if you wanted to go to London with me, in Augest." Presley said.

"Yeah, for what?" Logan asked.

"My cousion who lives over their, Liz wants me to go their for her wedding and I need a date." Presley said and Logan raised his eyebrow at her."As a friend not like a boyfriend date."

"Ok, sure. We should start walking back now." Logan said looking at how far they were. Presley and Logan turned around and saw everyone, and the bonfire looking at them, but they quickly turned around. Logan and Presley started to laugh and Presley pushed him down and started to run over to the fire again. Logn raced her and ended up winning.

Presley aka Crash aka FOBsession


	4. Silly Michael Disney Is For Kids

and by the way, logan and them are in North Carolina.

"Why is it that, all mondays are so boring?" Logan asked as they all sat on his couch. All as in Dana, Chase, Zoey, Nicole, Mike, and Logan.

"We should go hang out with Presley, I bet she knows something to do." Nicole said.

"We should do no such thing." Dana said.

"What is your beef with Presley, she is so cool?" Zoey asked getting annoyed.

"I dont like her." Dana said putting on her attitude that has lately been getting on a lot of peoples nerves.

"Why not?" Zoey asked.

"I just dont." Dana said smiply.

"Thats stupid you have to have a reason." Logan said interested.

"She just gives me weird vibes and I think she wants you, Logan." Dana said, trying to find a reason for him not to see her anymore.

"Dude, everyone wants me and she has been my best friend for like ever." Logan said cocky as ever.

"But she makes me uncomfortable, I dont want you to see her." Dana said.

"Im not gonna stop seeing my best friend just because you dont want me to." Logan said not beleving what he was hearing. Before she could say something Logan just got up and left the room.

"God, how rude is he?" Dana asked, almost yelling.

"Your the rude one, Presley and Logan have been friends almost their entire life and you just want to tear them appart? You are such a bitch." Michael said following Logan out of the room. It was around 5 in the after noon and the gang had stayed at Logans house the whole day playing video games and watching tv. The sun was just setting and Logan went outside. He just started to walk in the direction of the park not knowing where he was going. Michael caught up to him and just walked with him.

"Dana, cant keep you guys apart." Michael said.

"No shit dude. I dont know why Dana and Presley dont like each other." Logan said.

"Presley doesnt like Dana?" Michael asked, it was news to him.

"Yeah, but Presley, doesnt care if I date Dana even though she doesnt like her." Logan said stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. They walked by the park and just kept going. Then they heard some music playing pretty soft and someone was singing, it was coming from Presley's house. The boys headded over there and looked up at the roof. Presley was sitting on the roof playing a guitar. They could here her singing every word.

I don't even know you.  
You won't even know I'm gone.  
Was it something I did wrong?

Roses, roses cold.  
Roses, roses sold out.

Turn around reds and whites again.  
I'd sell my kicks for one more low tar.  
Fevers hand in hand with shoelace bracelets. Why are some girls so naive?  
He didn't unbutton your blouse to see.  
A better view of your heart.  
Oh yeah, can't blame you for trying.

I don't even know you.  
You won't even know I'm gone.  
Was it something I did wrong?

Roses, roses cold.  
Roses, roses sold out.

Sing it soft.  
Make it slow.  
Apples parachute  
the boys back down.  
Fill it up.  
Overflow.  
A new, improved modern way to feel.

She suddenly heard clapping from her yard. She looked down and smiled.

"That was awsome! I didnt know you could sing like that." Michael yelled up to her.

"Yeah not a lot of people do." She yelled back putting the guitar down and standing up.

"Like who?" Michael asked.

"Pete, Logan, Patrick, Joe, Andy, Leanna, D.J, My Dad and now you."Presley said climbing down a pipe onto a tall tree out side her windown after putting her guitar in her room. She finally got down to about 5 feet away from the ground when she slipped and fell strait on her back, Logan and Michael ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked while Logan just laughed.

"Yeah im fine." Presley said standing up, brushing herself off.

"Your still a clutz." Logan said laughing still.

"And your still a egomaniac." Presley countered. Logan made a face at her. "Are you guys going to old man Wrinkels house tomorrow?"

"We wouldnt miss that for the world." Michael said.

"Yeah, you gonna be my partner again?" Logan asked Presley.

"Well seeing as how every year since the 2th grade I have been your partner, sure." Presley said smiling at him."So wheres your possie?"

"Back at the house, Dana was being evil so we left." Michael said.

"How was she evil?" Presley asked hanging on the lowest branch of the tree she fell out of had.

"She was telling us about how she didnt like you." Michael said.

"Oh, I had a feeling she didnt." Presley said pulling herself up and hanging upside down.

"Why would you think that?" Logan asked leaning against the tree.

"None of your girlfriends like me, they all think we spend to much time together." Presley said. She had dyed her hair again for the millionth time. It was red with orange tips at the bottom. (a/n: picture the lead singer from paramores hair)

"So were best friends, we have to." Logan said, Presley did an upside down shrug.

"What are you and Leanna doing today?" Micheal asked.

"How did you know I was hanging out with Mouth?" Presley asked rasing an eyebrow or droping one since she was upside down.

"You always are." The boys both said.

"So? But we are going to do the hermit thing and watch all the disney movies we can find in alphabetical order." She said.

"What is with you and disney movies?" Michael asked.

"Dude, disney is the best thing to ever happen. You have to love it." Presley said.

"Yeah, it brings out the kid in everyone." Logan agreed.

"Whatever, Logan should we go back now?" Michael asked sighing.

"I dont want to but ok." Logan said sighing.

"Bye guys." Presley said flipping off the branch.

"See ya." They said. Presley walked into her house and the boys went home. When Presley went inside she went down to the basement where Leanna was setting everything up.

"What took you so long?" Leanna asked.

"Logan and Michael came by." Presley said sitting on the floor that had a whole bunch of pillows around the couch and blankets. The couch was shaped into a half circle and the tabel was moved around to the side. The back door was opened so her biggest pet could get in and out. She was already laying down, the pets name was Raja and she was a huge tiger. (a/n: this is a fanfiction i can dream cant i?)

"What did they want?" Leanna asked. Presley leaned down and started to pet, Raja.

"Apparently Dana hates me." Presley said smirking.

"I get it your trying to get her to leave Logan, right?" Leanna said looking up from all the movies that were aranged in front of her.

"Maybe, ok yeah. You know I love Logan and I dont want him to be with her." Presley said laying back on Raja.

"Yeah so when you gonna tell him?" Leanna asked picking up Aladdin and puting the VHS in the tv and going back next to Presley with Raja in the middle. Half way through the movie Presley's phone started to play.

_Quit crying your eyes out,_

_Quit crying your eyes out baby, come on_

but then it stoped. That was her ring tone for when she had a text message. She flipped her razor open and read the text.

_Hey Pres, im back n town can we meet up? plz if u r coming meet me the park _

_Mayson xXx_

Presley's jaw dropped. Leanna noticed this and so did Raja.

"Whats up?" Leanna asked.

"Um... Mayson's back in town and he wants to meet up." Presley said.

"Wait as in your ex Mayson?" Leanna asked sitting up and looking at Presley.

"Yeah." Presley said sighing.

"As in the boy you dated to forget about Logan?" Leanna asked.

"Yeah." Presley said.

"As in the boy who told you he loved you and you said you didnt lov-"

"Yes him! Now would you shut up?" Presley asked annoyed.

"Ok, ok jeez bite my head off why dont you? Are you going to meet him?" Leanna asked.

"Should I?" Presley asked.

"Thats up to you." Leanna said.

"Will you come with me?" Presley asked.

"No! He wants to see you not me, you." Leanna said. Presley looked like she was thinking and then Leanna got annoyed."You should go."

"Ok I will." Presley said getting up. Presley slipped on her sandels and walked out the door and was greated with a gust of wind. She shivered because she had on a tank top and jean shorts on. She walked down the street waving to Brandon and Carly who were riding on his golf cart. She got to the park and looked around for him. She saw him sitting on top of a picnic tabel and walked up to him.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hi." She said back."What did you want to talk about?"

"Us..."

hahahahahahahahah cliffy. is she going to go out with him? is she going to stay singel? idk u decide.

Presley aka Crash aka FOBsession


	5. Liar, Liar

Logan sat down on the couch the next day while everyone was sleeping, it was like 8 in the morning and Logan couldnt get back to sleep. He kept having this weird dream about Presley, and it kinda freaked him out.

The dream was that him and Presley were sitting on the beach like they normally do, but this time they were cuddeling and had a blanket around them. Presley kept hitting his 'spot' with her lips and he just kept kissing her. Then he looked over to her and bit her ear and whispered 'I love you' to her. She would smile and just leave.

That was the part he couldnt understand. Everyone said that she loved him so why would she just leave. And he didnt love Presley, Like a sister yeah but not like a girlfriend. The thought of that made him shiver. Marie was passing the living room and noticed Logan on the couch.

"Hun, what are you doing up?" She asked.

"Thinking." He said simply.

"About what?" She asked.

"Nothing, its stupid."Logan said with a dry laugh.

"Well this stupid thing must be bothering you. Tell me about it." Marie said taking a seat on the couch next to him. He sighed and told her about his dream.

"And I have no clue what its supposed to mean." Logan said groaning.

"Come with me." Marie said getting up and holding out her hand for him to take. He did and she lead him to the libary that Logan forgot about. She told him to sit down in the chair behind a desk as she looked for a certin book."Ah...here it is."

"What is it?" Logan asked. She set it down in front of him.

"Its a dream book, it tells you what your dreams mean, so im going to analize your dream." Marie said looking through all the pages. She was flipping through pages for about 20 minutes and Logan was messing with a compus and the spinning chair he was sitting in."Ok I got it, your secreatly in love with Presley and your afraid that she dosent feel the same way."

"What? No, try again." Logan said again.

"What do you mean try again? You cant just try again." Marie said laughing.

"So, I want another one." Logan said.

"Fine, maybe your afraid of losing Presley as a friend for a stupid reason." Marie said. Logan leaned back in his chair and looked like he was thinking, but we all know he wasnt. (lol)

"I guess." Logan said sighing. There was a knock on the door."Come in."

"Am I interrupting something?" Zoey asked.

"Oh no dear, I was just leaving." Marie said exiting the room and passing by Zoey.

"Whats up Zo?" Logan asked.

"Your phone was ringing in your room and it got really anoying so I came down to give it to you." Zoey said handing him his sidekick.

"You didnt answer it did you?" Logan asked.

"Nope, I know how to respect people's privacy." Zoey said. The phone started to ring again. Logan answered it and put his feet up on the desk.

"Hello?" Logan asked.

"Dude, wanna party?" Brandon asked.

"When?" Logan asked.

"Tonight at 8." Brandon answered.

"Where?" Logan said.

"My house." He replied.

"Cool, we'll be there." Logan said.

"Ok, bye." Brandon said.

"Late." Logan said hanging up.

"Ladies and gentel man a whole conversation in 17 words or less." Zoey joked. Logan rolled his eyes and got up. They both walked out of the room and into the kitchen."So what are you doing up Logan?"

"I couldnt sleep." Logan said.

"Aw did wittle Wogan have a bad dream?" Zoey asked in a baby voice.

"I guess you could say that." Logan said walking into the living room a head of her. Zoey shrugged and followed him. Michael and Nicole came down stairs next. Chase and Dana took the longest to wake up, it was 1 in the pm when they woke up.

"Took you long enough." Michael said. Dana gave him a dirty look and walked over to Logan.

"Can we talk?" She asked sweetly. Logan shrugged and got up off the couch. They walked up to his room.

"What?" Logan asked sitting on his bed.

"I wanted to say sorry for what happend yesterday, but when I got bored, I went to the beach party the other day and you wernt there so I asked Presley where you were and she told me that if I knew what was good for me I would break up with you. That was why I tried to keep you away from her, she might do something to me." Dana said.

"Really? I have to ask Presley about that." Logan said getting up but Dana pulled him back down.

"No she is going to tell you that she didnt say that." Dana said.

"But Presley has never told me a lie, why would she start now?" Logan asked.

"Because she likes you, she doesnt want to lose you as a friend or whatever she thinks you guys are." Dana said. Logan sighed and ran a hand through this hair.

"Day, were going to a party tonight, you should get ready now." Logan said. Dana nodded kissed his cheek and left to go get ready. Logan went over to his computer and signed on AOL. '_Sarah, Leanna, Greg, K.J, Tony, Presley' _He read the people that were online.

**PUNKCrash**-Hey Logan

**2Much4u**-Dont 'hey Logan' me

**PUNKCrash**-Ok, hola

**2Much4u**-Y did u tell Dana that?

**PUNKCrash**-Tell Dana what?

**2Much4u**-U know what im talking 'bout!

**PUNKCrash**-I seriously have no clue.

**2Much4u**-U told Dana not to see me anymore

**PUNKCrash**-I did not!!

**2Much4u**-Oh ok so she just made up all that stuff?

**PUNKCrash**-Probley!

**2Much4u**-Yeah right!! I know u dont like Dana but that isnt a reason to try and break us up! I cant beleive you threatened her!!

**PUNKCrash-**Logan have I ever lied to u?

**2Much4u**-No, but how do I know?

**PUNKCrash**-Ur gonna believe a girl you just saw after 3 years over the person u have known all ur life?

**2Much4u**- It was only 2 years and I probley should, u told me you didnt like her

**PUNKCrash**-She's probley trying to get some of your money, u dork!

**2Much4u**-No she isnt, ur just jealous

**PUNKCrash**-Jealous of what?

**2Much4u**- Ur just jealous that I have a significant other and u dont

**PUNKCrash**- Wow, I had no clue u actually know what that means! and for your info I do have a boyfriend!

**PUNKCrash has logged off**

Presley screamed into her pillow that was on her bed next to her laptop. Leanna was trying to do a rubix cube and just looked at Presley like she was crazy.

"Ok, feel better?" Leanna asked going back to her puzzel.

"Not really." Presley said trying not to yell at Leanna.

"What happend?" D.J asked unemotionly not even looking up from his magazine. He was reading Vogue, yep he really was gay.

"Dana, Logan's girlfriend said that I threatend her to break up with Logan." Presley said.

"What?" D.J asked now totaly interested.

"Yeah, she told Logan that I told her that if she didnt break up with him I was going to hurt her or something like that, which I didnt do." Presley said throught grinted teeth. Her phone started to ring, she picked it up and flipped it open. She anwered rudly "Hello?"

"What do you mean you have a boyfriend?" Logan asked.

"Blah!!" She yelled into the phone hanging up on him.

"Logan?" Leanna asked.

"Yep." Presley said going over to her closet.

"What are you doing?" D.J asked leaning on the closet door watching her.

"Im going to Brandons party." Presley said picking out a halter top that was black and had on a heart on it.

"I thought you didnt want to?" Leanna said.

"Well now I do, you got a problem with that?" Presley asked glaring at Leanna. Leanna knew when Presley got pissed she could be the worst person tick off more.

"Nope, what are you wearing?" Leanna asked. Presley held the top up and a pair of tight jeans."Sexy, im sure Mayson will love that."

"Im not doing it for Mayson." Presley said with a evil smirk and glint in her eyes.

Presley aka Crash aka FOBsession


	6. Solja Boy

"What ever happened at the park? You never told me." D.J said.

"Well, I went to go meet him and Mayson said that we never really broke up, which is true. When he told me he loved me, it was the day he left for Maine. I just ended up saying that I really liked him, not to the point of love yet." Presley said.

"Yeah and we all know why that was." Leanna said laughing. Presley smacked her playfuly. As Presley was just finished getting ready, Leanna screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" D.J yelled glaring at her.

"You know that Logan and his chick are going to be there right?" Leanna said.

"No duh, why do you think I wanted to look so sexy." Presley said smirking.

"Ok so back to the whole Mayson thing." D.J said laying down on his stomach on her bed watching her get ready. Leanna was looking for her shoes.

"I told him that I didnt want to be with him any more and he said fine." Presley said with a shrug.

"Then why did you tell Logan you had a boy friend?" Leanna asked still looking.

"Cause D.J's going to be my boyfriend." Presley said. D.J's mouth droped.

"What?" D.J and Leanna asked at the same time.

"Oh, come on. After all the things ive done for you, you wont even do one thing for me?" Presley played the guilt trip very well. D.J groaned and rolled his eyes.

"What do I have to do?" He asked. Presley squealed and jumped into the air.

"All you have to do is help me get Logan jealous." Presley said sitting on the bed next to his head.

"Ok, but what about his girlfriend?" Leanna asked putting on her shoes.

"Im not worried about her, she tries anything im gonna kick her ass." Presley said smiling her evil smile.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you didnt want to break them up?" D.J said smirking.

"So, she's evil!" Presley said her excuse.

"Can we go now?" Leanna asked anoyed.

"Yep." Presley said as they walked out of her door. They went about 2 houses down and up the front yard. They already knew everyone so they just had to find the host and then just party! They found Brandon and started to look around for someone they actually liked to hang out with. They knew everyone but they only liked a couple of people. Presley saw Zoey and Chase talking over by a wall. She started to pull Leanna over there but a certin song came on. 'Crank Dat', She looked at Leanna and smiled. Everyone around them all started to go crazy. Presley pulled Leanna up onto a tabel that Brandon put up just for some people who wanted to dance so everyone could see. Presley and Leanna started to do the dance to the song as Logan and Dana walked into the room.

[Chorus: x2  
Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

[Verse 1:  
Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Lean And Watch Me Rock  
Super Man Dat Hoe  
Then Watch Me Crank Dat Robocop  
Super Fresh, Now Watch Me Jock  
Jocking On Them Haterz Man  
When I Do Dat Soulja Boy  
I Lean To The Left And Crank Dat Dance  
(Now You)  
I'm Jocking On Yo Bitch Ass  
And If We Get The Fightin  
Then I'm Cocking On Your Bitch  
You Catch Me At Yo Local Party  
Yes I Crank It Everyday  
Haterz Get Mad Cuz  
"I Got Me Some Bathin Apes"

[Chorus x2

[Verse 2:  
I'm Bouncin On My Toe  
Watch Me Super Soak Dat Hoe  
I'ma Pass It To Arab  
Then He Gon Pass It To The Low (Low)  
Haterz Wanna Be Me  
Soulja Boy, I'm The Man  
They Be Lookin At My Neck  
Sayin Its The Rubberband Man (Man)  
Watch Me Do It (Watch Me Do It)  
Dance (Dance)  
Let Get To It (Let Get To It)  
Nope, You Can't Do It Like Me  
Hoe, So Don't Do It Like Me  
Folk, I See You Tryna Do It Like Me  
Man That Shit Was Ugly

[Chorus x4

Everyone started to cheer as Presley and Leanna got off the table laughing as they walked over to D.J. Presley noticed Logan and Dana coming over to them. She quickly grabed D.J's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Hey Presley." Logan said wrapping his arm around Dana's shoulder. She smirks evily at Presley.

"Hello." Presley says biting her tounge, trying not to tell, Dana and him off.

"So whats so big about this party?" Dana asked looking around.

"Its the stupid History of our town thingy. Every year we have a party, its really stupid." Presley said.

"The history of our town is pretty cool." Leanna said.

"Translation, old as shit." Presley said laughing along with D.J.

"So, who's the guy you were talking about online?" Logan asked with his smirk on.

"Um...D.J." Presley said nervously. Logan's eyes went wide.

"So you to are going out?" Logan asked unbelievingly.

"Nop...Yes." D.J said sending Presley a sorry look.

"You are so lying." Logan said with a all knowing smirk.

"No im not." Presley defended.

"You are too, i've know you for like ever, I can tell when your lying." Logan said crossing his arms.

"O.K so maybe we are." Presley said looking at the floor.

"I knew it." Logan smirked.

"Shut up." Presley snapped.

"Logan, can we got outside, its getting hot in here?" Dana asked. She really did look flushed.

"Sure baby." Logan said as they walked out the back door. Presley rolled her eyes and walked out the side door.

"Where's she going?" Leanna asked D.J as she came over.

"Probley to hit something." D.J said as he started to dance.

"Or someone." Leanna said watching the door Presley left through. Leanna and D.J started to dance together. Presley on the other hand was out in her 'thinking place'. When she and Logan were little, He followed her one time when she was upset about her brother getting a football and she got a barbie. So now Logan knew where she went when she was upset. It was just a tree that was literally right on the beach. They used to spend their last night together before Logan left for PCA. She sighed as she climbed up into the tree and watched the moon...

Logan and Dana had another fight. When they were making out Logan didnt really seem into it.

"Whats wrong baby? You love to make out." Dana said kissing his neck. Logan pushed her away slightly. She pouted.

"Im just not in the mood to right now." Logan said shrugging his shoulders.

"Your always in the mood, are you ok?" Dana asked putting a hand to his fourhead which he instantly hit away.

"Im fine, just anoyed." Logan said getting up, running a hand through his hair.

"So im annoying?" Dana asked glaring at him.

"I never said that." Logan defended.

"Yeah but you implied it!" Dana yelled.

"I dont want to fight right now, so can you just shut up!?" Logan yelled back.

"Fine!" Dana said storming away. Logan ran his hand through his hair again and sighed. He left the party and started to walk down the beach. He would pick up a rock or 2 and throw it into the ocean. He was thinking about Dana but everytime he did his thoughts sometimes made him picture Presley. He kept walking until he got to the 'spot'. He sat down at the bottom and layed back on the tree.

"Girl troubles?" Someone asked from in the tree.

"Yep." Logan said. Presley came down and sat down next to him.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked looking at the moon, or more like staring at it.

"Not really." Logan said shrugging. Presley shrugged back and got up brushing herself off."Where are you going?"

"Home, im bored." She said."I think i'll make brownies."

"That was random." He said laughing.

"Thats why I said it." Presley smirked as she walked away.

i have major writers block! i cant think of anything to write, sorry to all my readers almost all of my storys arent going to be getting updated soon.

and dana is my fav character in Zoey 101 just this story is kinda diffrent.

Presley aka Crash


End file.
